The use of ink-jet printing systems has grown dramatically in recent years. This growth may be attributed to substantial improvements in print resolution and overall print quality coupled with appreciable reduction in cost. Today's ink-jet printers offer acceptable print quality for many commercial, business, and household applications at lower costs than comparable products available just a few years ago. Notwithstanding their recent success, research and development efforts continue toward improving ink-jet print quality over a wide variety of different applications, but there remain challenges. In one instance, certain pigments can be more challenging than other in achieving certain desirable properties. For example, with certain pigments that often utilize a higher pigment load, e.g., white, there can be problems of jetting reliability and print quality, particularly with thermal inkjet imaging applications on non-porous substrates. More specifically, decap and kogation problems can arise when jetting high pigment load inks, and furthermore, the application of thick ink layers that may otherwise be desirable for improving print opacity can lead to undesirable media surface coalescence and print quality degradation.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended.